Until Death Do Us Part
by Princess In Love
Summary: Wedding bells are ringing for Nancy and Frank.Just pure fluff.R&R.One shot


_**Disclaimer-The Hardys and Nancy Drew belongs to Carolyn Keene and Franklin..I have no claim over them, although the plot is mine.**_

_**A/N-I am writing Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys fanfiction after a long time. I have been writing Harry Potter and Princess Diaries I am sorry for whatever mistake. And I don't have the most wonderful grammer, so bear with me.**_

"Come on Nancy." said Bess, slightly irritated. "Stop fidgeting with your dress."

Nancy did as she was told and allowed Bess to adjust her dress...

In an hour, she is going to be married to Frank.

She took a deep breath and regretted it almost immediately when a pain shot through her stomach. She flinched.

"Does it still hurt Nancy?" asked George, who was also in the room.

"Yeah."

The recent case they had solved involved a serial killer. The trio finally cracked the case but Nancy was shot. She had been in the hospital for almost a week. When she got out, Frank and she realized that they have precious little time and decided to get married right away. But even after two weeks, Nancy is still having pains in her stomach where the bullet was shot.

Nancy looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless wedding, with a big ribbon sash. Her hair was let loose, skillfully curled by Bess at the ends. A tiara and veil adorned her head.

"Nancy you look beautiful." said Hannah, who was helping her get ready.

"Okay you need something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue." said Bess."Here, take this." She said, handing her a flimsy white garnet."That is mine and I want it back. Your dress is new. So now we need something old and something blue."

"I will take care of something old." said Carson Drew, who had just entered the room.

He stopped and stared at Nancy for a second. Then he said.

"You look just like Elizabeth on her wedding day."

Bess, George and Hannah had slipped out of the room to give the father and daughter some time together.

"I do?" said Nancy. She had no memory of her mother. She wanted to know her more and had begged her dad to tell her about her mom when she was a kid.

"Sure you do kiddo.I am sure your mom would have been very proud of you if she saw you right now. And she wanted you to have this." he said and took out a box from her pocket.

He opened it and Nancy could see it contained a bracelet, white with small diamonds on it.

"I had gifted it to your mother the day we got married. During our first dance. She told me, 'When we have a daughter Carson, I shall give it to her on her wedding day.' She is not here now, but nevertheless, I am sure she would want you to have it."

"Thanks dad." said Nancy, her eyes welling up.

She hugged her dad and they stood like that until Bess knocked on the door.

", can we come in now?"

"Yeah, I was just leaving. My baby has to look her best for Frank."

Carson left the room. George came over to Nancy to adjust her veil.

"You know that is a gorgeous bracelet Nancy."

"It was my mom's. Dad wanted me to have it. So that's something old."

There was just half an hour left for the wedding and Nancy was getting tensed with each passing minute. Bess and George had gone down to refresh their make-up and Hannah had gone down to the altar. Now only she was left.

There was a small knock on the door and Laura Hardy entered the room.

"Nancy you do look gorgeous." she said.

She smiled at her almost mother-in-law and said.

"Laura, what if I am never a good wife. What if I become a disappointment?"

Laura knew what Nancy felt like.

"You know Nancy, I felt the exactly same thing on the day of my marriage. I and Fenton have been in love since college. But on that day, as I was in my wedding dress, I felt what if I never become the wife Fenton hoped me to be? What if I never become the ideal mother to our kids? But after our wedding, I realized how silly I have been to worry like that."

"But I have a tendency to get into trouble. After marriage, your responsibilities increase. You can't get into trouble after you become somebody's wife. You have responsibilities, family, kids."

"So does , you are right. Your responsibilities do increase after your marriage. But it doesn't mean you have to stop living your life. I am sure Frank is going to help you out."

There was a pause for a few seconds then Nancy said.

"Thanks Laura. It feels as if a great burden is off my mind."

"That's what mother-in-laws are for aren't they."

Laura hugged Nancy, and then she said.

"It is almost time Nancy. And I forgot to give you the most important thing."

The she took a jewellery bag from her purse. She opened it and took out a small chain, with a blue locket on it.

"This has been a gift the has been passed down to generations. Fenton's mom gave it to me when I got married, who got it from her mother-in-law on the day of her wedding. It is a gift to welcome brides into the family."

"It is so beautiful. Thanks , help me put it on."

Laura helped her put it on and the said.

"Well, it looks better on you than it did on me."

Suddenly Bess and Carson entered the room and Bess said.

"Nan, it is time."

They were followed by George, who was the bride's maid. Bess was the maid of both took their bouquets of flowers.

Laura kissed Nancy's cheek and the said.

"See you at the altar."

She walked out of the room. Carson held out his hands and Nancy placed hers through his.

"Shall we? I believe a young man is waiting for you down at the altar."

"So how do you feel Frank?" asked Joe.

"Nervous, but great." said Frank.

Joe grinned at his brother.

Just then, Fenton Hardy entered the room.

He hugged his son and looked at him.

"You look handsome." he said, smiling

"Look Frank, it is an important day in your life. From this day, you won't be alone. You will have Nancy with you everywhere. From now on, every decision you take will affect the both of you."

"I know." said Frank quietly.

"I want to tell you something. Something that your mom taught me long ago. We were 22 at that time. I was away for one case and your mom was pregnant with you. She was nearly due. And when I reached home, I found out that she gave birth. When I went to the hospital, I tried to apologize. I wanted to be with her. But she just said. 'I am proud of you Fenton. I know it was important for you.' Remember Frank, I know it is our duty to solve a case and all. But nothing is more important than your family. Be there for her, her like a princess, for she's one. I know you can do it son. I have faith in you."

"Thanks dad."

Frank watched as the wedding procession began. The ring bearer and the flower girl came, followed by George and then Bess. And then, atlast, holding her father's hand, looked at her as she drew nearer to him. She finally reached him. Carson kissed his daughter's cheek, winked at Frank and moved to a side.

Nancy grinned at Frank and then both of them turned to face the minister.

"Dearly beloved." he began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimony of Franklin Michael Hardy and Nancy Sarah Drew. Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. It is never selfish or does not take offence and it is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes."

"Franklin Michael Hardy, do you take Nancy Sarah Drew to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and hold him for all the eternity?"

"I do." said Frank, with a triumphant look on his face.

"Nancy Sarah Drew, do you take Franklin Michael Hardy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and hold him for all the eternity?"

"I do." said Nancy.

"Frank and Nancy will now present to each other a symbol of their commitment." said the minister.

"Frank, place this ring on Nancy's hand and repeat after me."

"Nancy, take this ring as a sign of my trust and fidelity, and as a symbol of our love."

Frank took Nancy's left hand, slipped the ring and repeated the words.

"Nancy, place this ring on Frank's hand and repeat after me."

Nancy did the same.

That's it. The deed was done. They were married now.

"By the powers vested upon me by the State of New York, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." ended the minister.

Frank turned to Nancy triumphantly and kissed. They grinned at each other when they broke up. They turned to face the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me present to you Mr. and Mrs. Franklin Hardy."

_**A/N-Thanks to all those people who reviewed my other ND/HB stories. And also my other stories.**_

_**I need you to review this. I would very much appreciate that.**_


End file.
